


Accidental Reveal - Marichat

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Reveal, accidental reveal, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Marinette shows Cat Noir her Adrien schedule.  Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 22
Kudos: 448





	Accidental Reveal - Marichat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by littleneko1923

"But you have to promise you won't make fun of me," Marinette said, hand reaching for the pull cord on her Adrien schedule. "And don't you dare call me a stalker." Even if it was true. They stood together in the middle of her room, candy wrappers and popcorn kernels scattered around their abandoned game controllers. Marinette was not sure how Cat Noir had convinced her to start gushing about Adrien or why he was so ridiculously interested in her embarrassing obsession.

"Cross my heart, Princess," Cat Noir said, though the wicked smile didn't leave her convinced. He batted his eyes innocently until she sighed and pulled down the calendar.

"That's not stalking," he said, surveying her most humiliating secret solemnly. "It's tailing." He flicked the tip of his toward her to emphasize the pun.

Marinette groaned and pushed him. "You're making fun of me!"

"Not at all! I'm just– OH NO." He stood up straight. Even his cat ears went rigid in alarm. Marinette started to panic, her Ladybug instincts kicking in at the sight of her partner so distressed. "I forgot piano lessons!" he yelled as he dove for the window.

She glanced at the calendar, to today's square, and felt like the floor had dropped from beneath her. "You're not Adrien, are you?" She wanted him to contradict the obvious with some sane explanation.

He already had one leg out the window, but he turned back to her, face terrified at her discovery. "Don't tell Ladybug."

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago I took requests on Tumblr. The goal was to write really short, quick stories. Three paragraphs each. I failed spectacularly, and each one got longer and longer. Haha. This is 1/16. (Before you ask, requests are currently closed and will reopen at a later date. Like when I finally have my WIPs under control.)


End file.
